Eraser
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: To save the future I must erase the past. As Disney continues to buy out more and more entertainment companies, the quality of animated material begins to dwindle. In a dream a mysterious man gives me a checklist to complete. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella. All characters from Cinderella are the property of Disney. Hellsing is the property of Kouta Hirano. **Author's note** ("" indicate conversation between characters. '' indicates personal thoughts.)

Eraser

First Task

As a young child, I had been brought up on Disney films. About a couple of years ago I realized how much I despised the company in general even before their buyout of Marvel and Lucasfilms. This hatred is attributed to my love of anime. To me, a sexy police girl and her immortal vampire partner slaughtering hordes of vampire Nazis is a hell of a lot cooler than anything that brain dead company can produce. One night I had a dream that I was sitting in a waiting room. The room itself was very bland. White wall, white floor, white chairs, and a white door with a white handle. The door opened and a sharply dressed man with a pair of glasses invited me in. He had me take a seat in another white room but this time there was a mahogany desk in the center. He took his seat behind the desk and put a manila folder on top of the desk. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered me one but I shook my head and told him I didn't smoke. He shrugged his shoulders and lit the cigarette and took a puff. "So, I hear you don't like Disney."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I crossed my arms.

"Well I've been waiting for someone like you to come along." He inserted the cigarette into his mouth and motioned for me to take the folder. I undid the binding and pulled out the first piece of paper. "What is this?" I asked the man behind the desk.

"It's a report from the future on what will happen to pop culture in the next ten or so years." He removed the cigarette and blew a ring of smoke. I began to read the report in full detail. It consisted of four pages so I finished reading the entire thing in about fifteen minutes. "Well, what do you think?" the man put the cigarette out in an ashtray on his desk. "How can I stop this from happening?" I asked him. He gave me a smile and opened a drawer. He took out a checklist and placed it on the desk so that it was facing me. "It's blank." I noted.

"Take this with you." He instructed. "It'll serve as a guide to the quest you are about to embark on."

"Um, thank you sir." I bowed slightly and showed myself out. After I shut the door the man took out another cigarette and lit it. "I wonder if that boy knows what he's getting into." He grinned and chuckled to himself. The next morning I woke up to find the checklist in my hand. In front of the first box was written_ The Glass Slipper _I looked at the checklist confused. Since the paper was thin I noticed there was writing on the back as well but without my glasses I couldn't read what it said. I got out of bed and picked my glasses up from the nightstand and put them on. I turned over the checklist and read out loud, _"Each check box represents an item you must recover. Doing so will help you towards your overall goal."_

"But that just makes me even more confused." I moaned. "Ugh, but if I don't complete this checklist then in five years… No I mustn't give up!" I reassured myself. "The Glass Slipper, the only story I know of with a glass slipper in it is Cinderella." I looked back down at the other side of the checklist; the words had changed. "_Use the portal to enter the story." _

"What the hell? A portal? Enter the story?" The previous words were erased and new ones appeared. _"I believe it is called a VHS."_

"So I use the tape to enter the story?" I didn't want to waste anymore time thinking about the absurdity of the request so I decided to follow the checklist's instructions. After getting out of my pajamas and putting on socks, a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, I went downstairs to the living room and opened up the cabinet that contained my family's video library. I scanned each shelf carefully. Finally I found the VHS of Cinderella on the bottom shelf. "Now what?" Suddenly a giant vortex spontaneously manifested and pulled me in.

Meanwhile in the Cinderella Universe, the Prince and Cinderella were merrily dancing out in the courtyard. "AHH!" CRASH, SNAP, THUD. The vortex had deposited me above one of the numerous oak trees in the courtyard. I hit three branches on my way down, the last one snapping due to my weight. The branches slowed my velocity enough so that I wasn't seriously injured but not enough to leave me unscathed. "Atatatata." I whined, holding my head. Thankfully the two were far enough away so they didn't hear or see me fall. "I think I'm beginning to understand. I need to take the glass slipper and bring it back, but how I get back to my world is the real question." I noticed there was writing on the back. "_Once you retrieve the item you'll be returned home_."

"That's nice to know." I breathed a sigh of relief, stuffing the checklist into my pocket. "Now I just have to wait until Cinderella drops her slipper and then take it. She drops it on the back staircase so I guess I'll wait there." I entered the castle and nonchalantly walked over to where the back staircase was. Nobody paid attention to me because the guests were too preoccupied with gossip about the mystery lady who stole the prince's heart. I sat down on the top step waiting for Cinderella to come rushing past. I wasn't wearing a watch so I had no idea when midnight would strike. After what I judged to be ten minutes the clock's chime sounded throughout the silent night. 'Wouldn't be long now.' I thought to myself. GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG, GONG. I anticipated another GONG but the clock stopped. 'Something's not right; I know I counted eleven GONGs. There should be twelve to signal the stroke of midnight. Oh don't tell me…' The truth was obvious, it was only 11 o'clock. 'Now what the hell am I supposed to do for an hour?!' I tapped my foot impatiently. 'Ah ha!' a light bulb went off above my head. I raced to the origin of the sound. The door to the clock tower was locked so I forced my way into it by kicking down the door. I flew up the winding staircase to the top of the tower. 'Here we go.' I located the levers that controlled the hands of the clock. I pushed the leftmost lever forward once and pulled the rightmost lever towards myself. Outside the hour hand moved to the twelve o'clock position while the minute hand rotated 270° to coincide with the hour hand. Of course the spell was set to wear off at midnight but Cinderella was so enthralled with the Prince that she didn't hear the clock when it first chimed; however she did hear the tell tale GONGs this time. Fearing she would transform in front of the Prince, she hesitantly ran away towards the back way. At the same moment I was busy descending the winding staircase in the clock tower. Cinderella hurried as the clock grew closer to its twelfth chime. Although I was exhausted and my muscles ached from my decent I knew I had to sprint back to the back staircase if I wanted to retrieve the glass slipper before the Duke could. I let out a powerful roar and charged full speed ahead. Cinderella had reached the staircase and began to move down it towards the waiting carriage. Halfway she lost the slipper. She considered going back for it but thought against it when she detected someone nearby. Cinderella entered the carriage and sped away. I came to a skidding halt at the top of the staircase. I wearily went over to the slipper and picked it up. In a flash I vanished just as the Duke arrived. I was spit back out onto the sofa. I was no longer holding the glass slipper, so I reached into my pocket and took out the checklist to make sure the first box was marked. As I thought the first box had an X in it. Directly underneath the first box a second box appeared, "_The Enchanted Rose_." 'I wonder how many more items I have to recover before this ends?' I pondered.

End of First Task

Each chapter will be a task.

The Eraser aspect will be discussed next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. All characters from Beauty and the Beast are the property of Disney. **Author's note** ("" indicate conversation between characters. '' indicates personal thoughts.)

Eraser

Second Task

Later that night I had another dream about the mysterious man. He invited me into his office and again offered me a cigarette, which I declined. He took one out and lit it before sitting down. "I have a question."

"I thought you might." It sounded like he had been suspecting I would seek him out.

"The Glass Slipper," I placed the checklist on the desk, "Why was it on this list?"

"I'll explain everything since you did such a good job retrieving the item; think of it as a reward for your hard work." He intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the desk. "The items that will appear on that checklist are all symbols that define the movies they are from and the item itself plays an important role in the plot." He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled out a book with a blue cover and threw it onto the desk. "Read the ending of that." He instructed taking a puff from his cigarette. I looked at the front cover, _CINDERELLA_; I flipped through the pages until I reached the last page. 'And Cinderella ran down the steps and on the way down lost one of her slippers. Fearing there was no time to retrieve it she hurried into her coach and sped away. Alas, before the slipper could be recovered by the Duke, a thief stole the slipper and disappeared. With no other way to identify the mysterious lady the Prince had fallen in love with, he reluctantly agreed to marry a princess from another kingdom. Cinderella returned to her house and lived out the rest of her days as a chambermaid, however she never forgot that magical night. THE END.' "That isn't how the story ends." I protested.

"What do you mean?" The Man asked me, intrigued.

"As far as I recall Cinderella marries the Prince."

"Yes, that's the way the story was supposed to end, but because of your actions the story's outcome has been altered."

"Alright, I altered the ending, so what? How does this help prevent _that _from taking place five years from now?"

The Man chuckled to himself, "It's simple really. You erase the past."

"Erase the past?" I repeated.

"Yes, by erasing a previous ending and then creating a new one can change people's reactions to the story. For example, how do you think people would react to the old ending of Cinderella compared to the new one?"

"Well I think everyone wants to see Cinderella live happily ever considering all the hardships she went through."

"Good, good. Splendid. Keep going." The man told me

"If I were to guess, I'd say a lot of people won't like the new ending because Cinderella is back where she started." I deduced.

"Exactly!" The man shouted, pointing at me. He put out his old cigarette and lit a new one. "Who wants to spend money to watch or buy a story about a poor young girl who ends up in the exact same situation as when the story first began?"

"Ah now I see. By erasing the endings of the stories I'll destroy the company's ability to generate revenue."

"Such a smart young man." He patted me on the head. "Now, I believe your next target is The Magic Mirror?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I wish you luck."

The dream ended causing me to wake up suddenly. After a few minutes I fell back asleep. I woke up at around 9 o'clock. I got up, got dressed and had breakfast. After I finished breakfast I went back upstairs to my room. I grabbed the checklist and stuffed it into my pocket. I headed downstairs to the cabinet. I opened up the cabinet and flipped through the VHS boxes until I found the one I was looking for. I set the video on the ground; a vortex appeared and sucked me in. In the Beauty and the Beast Universe, the Beast and Belle were dancing in the ballroom. The vortex left me at the front doors to the castle. I checked the lock, it was firmly in place. 'Looks like I'll need to find another way into the castle.' I examined the grounds for a way to enter the castle. I decided to smash my way through a window. After a few blows from my elbow the window shattered cutting me but not deeply, I climbed through the window pane.

'What I wouldn't give for a compass.' To be perfectly honest my sense of navigation was on par with Zoro's. That being said, I had no knowledge where the West Wing was so I haphazardly guessed which way to go. While I was busy wandering around the halls inside, Belle and the Beast were outside. The Beast took Belle's hands in his, "Belle," he began, "are you," he paused trying to find the right words, "happy here with me?"

"Yes." She answered apprehensively before looking out across the balcony.

"What is it?" the Beast asked.

"If only I could see my father again;" Belle lamented, "just for a moment, I miss him so much."

The Beast wanted to help Belle but he didn't know how to do so. Thinking for a moment he smiled. "There is a way." He told Belle.

Inside I was still searching for the West Wing.

"Locked."

" Nope."

" That's not it."

I had tried every single door except the one on the end. 'One more.' I checked the knob, the room was unlocked. I cautiously opened the door. I noticed the Enchanted Rose on the table encased in its glass container. "Found it."

I went over to the table and grabbed the glass container. Nothing happened.

'I got the Enchanted Rose so why am I still here?' There was a faint glow being emitted from my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the checklist. The paper was radiating like a beacon. I unfurled the parchment and read the instructions out loud.

"_Dispose of the rose petals by consuming them_."

"What the hell?! I'm not eating this thing! For all I know it could be poisonous."

"_Do it or you'll never return home_. Fine, I'll eat the damn things." I lifted the glass case off and threw it to the side, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. I picked the first petal and inserted it into my mouth. I swallowed it whole. The petal tasted bland yet I detected a hint of sweetness but also bitterness at the same time. I picked another petal and swallowed it, and another and another and another; until I had eaten every petal from the Enchanted Rose. I patted my stomach letting out a small belch. Abruptly I felt myself being pulled through a dimensional rift. Just as I departed The Beast and Belle arrived at the door to the West Wing.

"Why is the door already opened?" The Beast in a state of panic let go of Belle and rushed into the room franticly searching for an intruder. 'There's no one here.' He walked up to the table immediately noticing the stem of the Enchanted Rose. 'What? The petals they are missing…' he scoured the area around the table but to no avail; the petals had vanished all that remained was the stem.

"Beast what's the matter?" wondered Belle, she saw he was in distress so she put her hand on his arm.

"The rose's petals they're gone." He reluctantly stated.

Back in the real world, I woke in the white room. I saw an x placed in the box marked _The Enchanted Rose_. A new box appeared, _The Heart of a Dragon_. 'What in the…'

"Care to step into my office?" The mysterious man blew a ring of smoke into the air.

Third task is up next.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty. All characters from Sleeping Beauty are the property of Disney. I do not own One Piece. One Piece is the work of Eichiro Oda. **Author's note** ("" indicate conversation between characters. '' indicates personal thoughts.)

Eraser

Third Task

"What the hell is this? _The Heart of a Dragon_?"

"It means exactly what is written you need to obtain the heart of a dragon." The mysterious man removed the cigarette from his mouth tapping away the ashes.

"Okay, but there is more than one Disney movie that has a dragons in it, whose heart do I need?"

"Maleficent's."

"From Sleeping Beauty?"

"That would be correct." The mysterious man stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. "Here catch." He threw me a copy of Beauty and the Beast. I flipped to the end. Skimming the pages, I finished reading closed the book and set it down on the desk.

"Well?" he asked me. "What do you think?"

"The Beast stays a Beast; whoopdy-freakin-doo." I made circles in the air with my pointer finger. "Doesn't look like much changed. The Enchantress revives the Beast because Belle pledged to love him even if he stayed a Beast. How does this change the story?"

The mysterious man shrugged his shoulders. "To be fair it was a crap mission."

I grumble in disgust. "I thought the point of me collecting these items was to ruin Disney; not to mention, I ate a plant."

"Don't worry this time, for sure, will cripple them. By the way," he extinguished his old cigarette and lit a new one. "There's something I to give you before you go on your next quest."

"What is it?"

"Some cake."

"Cake?"

The mysterious man put a slice of cake on a plate before me. He also handed me a fork to eat it with.

"Make sure you eat the whole thing." He instructed.

I hesitantly took my first bite, the cake tasted ordinary, it looked ordinary too. Just your average slice of cake, or so I thought at the time. After I polished off the last remaining piece, the Mysterious Man asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I replied.

"How was the cake?"

"Fine… I guess…" His line of questioning struck me as a bit odd.

"You don't feel any different?"

"Should I?"

"Stick out your right hand for me, palm facing forward."

"Like this?" The Mysterious Man blew his smoke towards my palm. To my surprise, the smoke entered through my palm and into my hand turning it a grayish color.

"What the hell?!"

"So, it did work." The Mysterious Man gleamed.

"What did I just eat?"

"It's called the Sponge-Sponge Cake."

"Sponge-Sponge Cake?" I cocked my head sideways, confused.

"Come now, you didn't think only fruits were cursed by the Sea Devils."

"Sea Devils? Wait a minute, you mean that the cake was…"

"A Devil Cake, imported straight from the Grand Line." He finished for me.

"You mean I now have Devil Fruit Powers like in One Piece."

"Technically, it's a Devil Cake Power, but you get the idea."

"You said I ate the Sponge-Sponge Cake, what does it give me?"

"Well, basically it turns your whole body into a giant sponge. You can absorb anything at will. I should mention, those rose petals you ate contained a lot of magical energy within them so your vitality and stamina should have increased."

"Cool." I marveled at my new found ability. "Now that you mention it, I do feel stronger." I flexed my left bicep.

"Good, now go obtain that heart on the double."

"Yes sir!" I ran out the door.

"That kid never ceases to amaze me."

I found the VHS tape and allowed myself to be swallowed up by the vortex.

Meanwhile in the Sleeping Beauty Universe, Maleficent and her pet raven Diablo were savoring the taste of their victory over Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora.

"Now, my fine pet," Maleficent cooed. "There is no one able to stop us from taking over this worthless kingdom."

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" another raven flew in from the window perching on Maleficent's right arm, a note grasped in its beak.

"Thank you, darling." Maleficent stroked the raven's back as it cawed happily. "Now let me see… oh dear, I need my reading glasses." Maleficent put the letter down and zapped her reading glasses upon her nose. "That's better. Now what do we have here…" she skimmed each line reading it aloud. "Prince Phillip has escaped STOP The three good fairies are with him STOP They are headed towards the castle to rescue the princess STOP"

"It's so hard to find reliable henchmen nowadays." Sighed Maleficent. "Come Diablo let's go greet them.

"Caw!" Diablo perched on Maleficent's left shoulder. She disappeared in a flash of green flames and smoke.

I was approaching the edge of the moat that surrounded the castle, when all of a sudden Maleficent appeared in front of me.

"You are not Prince Phillip." Maleficent stated examining me.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Be gone, this castle is off limits to all outsiders."

"Then I'll defeat you and enter by force." I threw a punch at Maleficent. She pointed her staff at me and zapped me with a powerful electric attack. I was sent flying backward, eventually skidding to a halt on my back. Maleficent continued to pour electricity into my body as she stepped closer and closer to me.

"You are a fool if you believed that you could defeat me, now you will die."

To her surprise I was laughing.

"What are you laughing for? Does your imminent demise humor you?"

"No, it's that you think that you could kill me."

Maleficent snarled and unleashed her attack but it did nothing.

"What? Impossible, I pumped enough electricity through your body to kill an elephant; how are you still alive?"

"I forgot to mention, I'm a Sponge-Sponge Man; I ate the Sponge-Sponge Cake so I'm invincible to your pathetic electric shocks." I stood up.

"The Sponge-Sponge Cake? A Sponge-Sponge Man?" Maleficent backed away.

"Yes, my ability is to absorb any attack used against me and then pay the attacker back ten-fold." I channeled all of the electricity I absorbed into my right hand. "Thor's Hammer!" I struck the ground with my right hand. The earth around me exploded and a current of lightning headed towards Maleficent. She spun her staff around her back like a kung-fu master and then pointed the orb end towards the oncoming attack. The lightning connected with the orb. At first it appeared as though Maleficent was going to cancel out my attack but then the orb started to crack and eventually it shattered. The lightning was conducted down the shaft of the staff surging through Maleficent's body. She shrieked as the lightning enveloped her in a bluish glow. She slumped to the ground defeated.

"Too easy." An eruption of green fire stopped my celebration.

"**WITNESS THE POWER OF A DRAGON!**" Maleficent using the last of her energy transformed herself into a ferocious dragon. She unleashed a devastating stream of green fire from her mouth. I inhaled as the fire approached me, sucking it in. Maleficent stopped breathing fire when she realized that it wasn't effective. I swallowed the last remaining bit of fire. As I felt its power growing inside my stomach I turned away to charge my attack. 'Fully charged.'

"Take this! Secret Art of the Green Flame: Dragon Bullet Barrage!" In rapid succession, I fired bullets of green fire back at Maleficent. Each scored a direct hit, damaging her.

"Gah! Let's see how you defend against this!" She swung her left hand at me. I put up my guard but the sheer force of the blow sent me tumbling. 'Physical attacks aren't my forte, wait a moment, didn't the mysterious man say I now had enhanced durability and strength? Let's see if he was right.' I got back on my feet.

"So you want some more, do you? Here you go!" She swung her right hand this time. Instead of guarding I set up with my hands in front of me like a football players ready to block and my feet balanced to distribute my weight evenly. Her arm slammed into my hands and I was pushed backward digging up the earth with my feet but I remained sturdy. 'Wow, I really am stronger.' I remarked. I tightened my fist and drove it into her arm. The skin recoiled and a burst of air exploded on the other side of her arm.

"AH! My arm!' Maleficent grabbed her injured arm. It flopped around like a bowl of jelly. "I think it's broken."

I got a running start and then leaped of the cliff at Maleficent. I arched my fist backwards, "Severe Hurricane Fist!"

Maleficent put her other hand in front of her to intercept my attack. My fist destroyed her hand. Her fingers were sent flying off in different directions as a fountain of blood sprayed everywhere. I kept charging forward splitting her arm in two. As I traveled down, the arm resembled a pealed banana. Maleficent roared in pain. I jumped into the dried up moat covered in her greenish blood. "Disgusting."

"You'll pay for that!" Wheezed Maleficent. She charged up her fire breath and unleashed it. I simply inhaled it again.

"Finishing Blow: Secret Art of the Green Flame: Phoenix Wing Slash!" I jumped into the air, two giant wings made of green fire engulfed my arms. I crossed my arms and then uncrossed them slicing Maleficent twice diagonally. Blood erupting from her wounds, Maleficent fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

"How could I be defeated by the likes of you…" her voice trailed off. I walked on top of her to where I assumed her heart to be and dug my fist through her back and grabbed her heart. I tore it out, immediately I was transported back to my own time. Unknown to me, Prince Phillip and the three Good Fairies had been watching my fight ever since the beginning.

"Who do you suppose that was?" asked Fauna

"I have no idea." Replied Flora

"Whoever he was, he had the strength of a monster and he could breathe fire too."

"Not to mention he killed Maleficent without so much as a scratch on him."

The checklist checked off the latest item and I was back in the whitewashed room. Next on the list was, "_The first of the Three Generals, Sora_."

"What? But he's the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts."

Continued Next Task


End file.
